prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Parijuku
Parijuku (パリ宿 Parijuku, portmanteau of "Paris" and "Harajuku") is a city featured in both Pretty Country: Angelic Days and Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. All of the episodes takes place in the town of Parijuku, due to it being home to all of the characters in the anime. The town is inhabited by people of all ages and seems very kind and civilized. All of the idols were live in Parijuku except Tsubasa Kohinata who lives in the Angel World Castle because she is the biological daughter of Angel Goddess (real name Bell Kohinata). When Angel Goddess doesn't make an appearance, Tsubasa will come to Parijuku to stay in Musical Resort. Towns Starbell Town Starbell Town town is a large European-style town. The town has a star-shaped statue in the middle with all of the residences on the main areas. Starbell's important cooking system is "Fruit". On some events, Manager Léopold can be seen in the Starbell Town, outside of the Starbell Town Hall where he lives. Appeared at the beginning of all MLoTT adaptions. * Number of Buildings: 11 * Number of Residents: 40 * Idols living in Starbell: Aiko Hanazuki, Mio Nanairogaoka, Ren Harumiya, Lucy Haywood, Yuriko Fujimiya, Natsuki Aizawa, Hotaru Fuyuumi, Iori Kurosawa, Makoto Ikeda, Haruka Akagi, Rui Murakami. Makihara Town Makihara Town is a small Asian-style town with cozy houses. The town isn't as centeralized as Starbell. Vegetable is an important cooking system in Makihara. The town is introduced in Episode 51. * Number of Buildings: 11 * Number of Residents: 16 * Idols living in Makihara: Kim Bo-young, Miku Takamine, Julius Rozenburg, Akari Kimura, Haruko Sakurai, Chie Takanashi, Haruna Morizono, Ritsuko Usami, Yumemi Hayasaka, Kaede Suzumiya. Rainbow Bloom Town Rainbow Bloom Town is a medium cute-styled town with lovely buildings. The townspeople sometimes talking to themselves how they like fashionable clothing. Compare to Makihara Town, it is a small building but with many residents. The important cooking system is Dessert. The town first appeared in Episode 2. * Number of Buildings: 13 * Number of Residents: 30 * Idols living in Rainbow Bloom Town: Rinne Hoshizora, Ayame Otonashi, Sango Kagami, Hiroko Kiriya, Yuko Himejima, Izumi Suzuhara, Karin Shiraishi, Chiyo Amanogawa, Kanon Shijimi, Kaname Uzuki, Yuzu Miyama, Carla Goodwyn, Shizuko Kazemachi, Futaba Jozenji, Momo Yagami, Kotori Okuyama, Miyabi Tamai, Matsuri Asasora, Lisette Hoshitani. Buildings & Locations *= Locked until later stories (starting Season 4). Starbell # Rainbow Book Store # Blue Music Police Station # Hearty♪Lily Florist # Le Rose Fleur Patisserie # Candy Pop Supermarket # Baby Demon Clinic # Ristorante Harumiya # Apple Farm # Cylinder Pet Shop # Haunted Mansion # The Haywood House # Path to Starbell Mountain Area Makihara # Go Fuu Chinese Restaurant # Rozenburg Art Shop # Kaede's House* # Heavenly Photo Studio # Kim B.Y. Sport Store # Hayasaka Dojo* # Gardening Store # Takanashi House # Morizono House # Ritsuko's House # Path to Makihara Mountain Area Rainbow Bloom # Pure Bell Model Studio # Beauty Salon # Yuzu's House* # Musical Inn # Milky Way Theatre* # Hiroko's House # Ice Cream Shop (Kaname)* # Yuko's House # Shiraishi Music Studio # Jose's House # Gill's House # Hoshizora Jewelry # Path to Makihara Town # Pierre's House Trivia * Musical Inn guest residents: Kanon, Carla, Shizuko, Futaba, Momo. * This is the first area in entire Pretty Country franchise to not have a word that means "town" or "city" in their name, since it's consists of three towns, not just only the area itself. Category:Locations